Chinami Oka
Chinami is a short female student, and she is a member of the Film Club. Her favorite hobby is to film everyone with her camera. She calls it the "Okamera". Appearance Chinami has pretty, long salmon hair with large blue eyes. She is seen wearing a long green shirt and big, blue, puffy pants with red to brown socks with brown shoes. She also has pretty red cheeks and is usually always seen blushing. Chinami has pale skin, she's fairly skinny and short in height. Later she chose to cut her hair on Episode 19, possibly to look more like Linda's hair because she thought that's what Yana likes. She later regrets her decision to cut her hair. Personality Chinami has a childish behavior for a college student (and she looks like one as well). She is very kind-hearted and always happy to get new friends. She doesn't really get mad so easily. For example, when Kaga Koko got mad at her because she was hanging out with Mitsuo and said really mean things, instead of getting mad at her Chinami started crying which shows how she doesn't get angry easily, and it also shows how sensitive she is. Chinami is very popular because she is kind and open to people. It is revealed though that she likes to keep her personal feelings of love to herself. Plot Chinami Oka is a freshman law student at Banri's university. She shares the same required English class as Mitsuo and is also a member of the film club. Chinami is a very friendly and smiley girl, and it takes a lot to make her upset. She appears to 'collect' good looking people, wanting to become friends with them, because, as she tells Banri, "Looking at pretty people makes me happy!". Chinami is a very caring person, always looking out for other people, even if she doesn't know them. She makes her first appearance in Episode 1 of the anime series when Mitsuo takes off with Kōko in pursuit. In Mitsuo's efforts to run from Kōko, he scatters Banri's work notes across the floor. When Banri goes to gather them up from the floor, Chinami offers to help, instantly reflecting her kind heart. Early on in the series, Kōko Kaga develops a strong dislike for Chinami after she is seen talking with Mitsuo (or 'cheating', as Kōko puts it). This dislike for Chinami is worsened when Mitsuo tells Kōko that they can never be together, and also when Mitsuo announces that he will confess to Chinami that he loves her. Despite all the verbal abuse Kōko fires at Chinami, she still remains smiley and friendly, still hopeful that she and Kōko can be friends. Later on, the relationship between Chinami and Kōko is patched up, and they gradually make their way to becoming best friends. When Mitsuo confesses his love for Chinami in front of everyone to prove a point to Kōko, Chinami's reply is simply, "What? Don't be stupid'." ''It's later explained that Chinami didn't believe that to be a proper confession, especially as Mitsuo blurted it out to prove a point to Kōko. Despite Mitsuo's efforts to avoid Chinami out of pure embarrassment and after feeling humiliated, Chinami wants to be friends again, and forget what happened. The group end up going to a theme park together, and there, the friendship between Chinami and Mitsuo is fixed. Chinami doesn't realise exactly how she feels about Mitsuo until she discovers that he likes Linda. From that point on, Chinami begins to act differently and quite out-of-character, especially around Mitsuo. On their car journey to the beach, Chinami acts quite 'standoffish' (as Mitsuo puts it) towards Mitsuo when he asks about her troubles with moving to a new apartment. She plays it off as nothing big, acting like she doesn't know what he's talking about, and after Mitsuo confusedly continues to ask about it, Chinami's reply is, ''"Oh! I didn't think it was anything worth telling you." In Episode 19, Chinami even has her hair cut short, possibly in an effort to look more like Linda, not wanting to lose Mitsuo to Linda. For the first time, we see an angry Chinami in Episode 19, when she stumbles upon Linda and Banri talking alone together. To Banri's bewilderment, she waits until Linda leaves and then scolds him for getting close to a girl that they all know Mitsuo likes, acting completely out of character. When Banri says, "Don't you think you're acting a little weird? There's no reason for you to be so upset" Chinami only gets angrier, hinting at Chinami's underlying feelings for Mitsuo. With fury in her eyes, Chinami stands up ready to walk off, her only words left for Banri being, "You're the worst!" When Chinami arrives early at Banri's place when she's invited for dinner, she tells Banri that when she saw him and Linda hanging out, she wasn't upset; she was thinking, "Yes! Now Mitsuo won't love Linda anymore!". She tells Banri that she loves Mitsuo, and she suddenly realized it when Mitsuo became interested in Linda. She realized that she doesn't want Mitsuo to with someone else. Chinami then tells Banri that she regretted cutting her hair, after having it so long for her entire life. She did it because she wanted Mitsuo to notice her, and maybe take his eyes off Linda. Chinami then apologizes to Banri for taking out her frustration out on Banri. Quotes *''"Looking at pretty people makes me happy!"'' - Chinami talking to Banri about Mitsuo and Kōko *''"I guess she's a little unusual."'' - Banri's first thoughts when meeting Chinami *''"Oh, don't call me 'Oka-san', that's what people call my mom."'' - Chinami to Banri on the Film Club's welcoming party *''"Ah... youth."'' - Chinami on the shakey relationship between Mitsuo and Kōko *''"Don't be stupid" ''- Chinami Oka to Mitsuo Yanagisawa after his confession at a party *''"You're the worst!"'' - Chinami to Banri (Episode 19) defending Mitsuo when she gets the wrong idea upon stumbling across Linda and Banri talking alone Trivia *Chinami Oka is seemingly the only character that changes her hair on quite a regular basis. Her usual hairstyle is naturally long over her shoulders and back, with her signature fringe and bangs. She has also had it up in a double bun (still with her fringe), and when the group go to the beach, she has it in loose twin ponytails forwards over her shoulders. *Despite Kōko's denial that she and Chinami are friends, it's suggested that they are in fact best friends, after Kōko helps Chinami with moving, tries on swimsuits with her, and stays overnight (like a sleepover). *Chinami has her hair cut short in Episode 19, which could suggest she tried to make her hair more like Linda's short hairstyle, as this is what she believes Yana likes but she later regrets the decision of cutting her hair. References Category:Characters Category:Female